The diagnostics and monitoring of structures, such as that carried out in the structural health monitoring field, are often accomplished by employing arrays of sensing elements. The sensing elements are often used as both actuators and sensors. When damage occurs on the structure between the sensing elements the associated actuator-sensor paths become affected (show indications of damage). But there are other factors that can affect individual actuator-sensor paths, such as environmental changes, electromagnetic interference, sensor damage/degradation, etc. These other factors can cause false indications of damage. Therefore, a reasoning methodology is helpful to determine if effects observed on the actuator-sensor paths are caused by structural damage, transducer damage, or other factors.